Highlander: Who Watches the Watchers?
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: The Truth About The Watchers May Have Been Uncovered By A Reporter...


"… _Now is the time of 'The Gathering' when the stroke of a sword and the fall of a head will release the power of 'The Quickening' in the end there can be only one…"  
><em>_**Duncan Macleod.**_

"… _No one has ever known we where among you… Until Now!"  
><em>_**Tak-Ne. AKA Juan Sanchez Villa-Lobos Ramirez.**_

* * *

><p>Highlander - Who Watches The Watchers?<p>

A clash of swords and the fatal stroke of the victor left the immortal limp as the power was unleashed in a thunder storm over the quiet desert, deep in the heart of the American Midwest, the electrical discharge from the body blasted a sand storm of biblical proportions as the swirling sands enveloped the victorious immortal. The storm was so powerful she could barely see her own arm as she gasped for breath in the storm around her, the power was so intense it forced her five feet into the air as she screamed in pain while the quickening over powered her until finally she fell to the floor spitting the sand from her mouth as she looked around. Blood poured from her eyes, nose, ears and mouth as she stood and grabbed her sand covered sword. The body of her once friend had vanished under the weight of desert around them, but now she faced another challenge, finding a way out of the desert she had not known. Her only hope was the knowledge of the dead immortal, her once friend, mentor and lover.

Six months later…

The dark and rain soaked streets rang with the sound of thunder as people ran for cover during what was the most powerful storm in years, yet something was not right the lightening storm was concentrated in one spot. Alexander Forest, a seasoned reporter for over twenty years aimed his mobile phone camera down the alley way at what appeared to be a young woman being constantly struck by lightening, in her hand was what appeared to be two swords as she screamed with both pain and pleasure as the storm finally subsided as she fell to the floor and looked around until her eyes finally fell upon him. Panic rang in her eyes as she saw him holding up his mobile phone.

"Ohh SHIT, YOU…"

Quickly he turned and ran away from her as fast as his leg could carry him as she broke into a full sprint as she finally caught him and threw him down too the ground hard as she searched his pockets for the phone.

"Who are you?"

"I'll ask the questions miss… what the hell just happened?"

"You have no idea what you have gotten your self into mister…"

Finally she pulled out his phone and smashed it on the floor as she pulled out his wallet and opened it.

"Alexander Forest, IBC News? You're a reporter?"

"That phone was private property miss, MY Property. What the hell are you?"

"You will forget everything you have seen, I know who you are now… if I even feel your presence, I will kill you are we clear?"

Her eyes where a flame as she looked down at him, with a wink she turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry her as he stood and looked towards the alley way, four shadows could be seen moving threw the dimly light streets moving what appeared to be a body.

"Ohh my god, what the hell is going on here"

He whispered too himself as he stood and dusted off his suit.

"Ahh Crap she took my wallet!"

Several days later…

His mind still raced with what he had witnessed days ago as he searched the internet for anything similar to what he saw, until finally he stumbled upon an encrypted website. Using the techniques he had learned years ago he broke threw the encryptions as a logo appeared on screen.

"What the hell Watchers?" He whispered to himself.

Quickly he accessed another page with a long list of names and photos until he found what he was looking for.

"Jenna Minoa, Born what?… Born 1412 first death May 30, 1431. First teacher…. what the hell is this? List of 145 confirmed immortal kills… immortal kills? What the hell have I gotten into?"

Almost the instant he spoke his computer froze as smoke irrupted from the back as sparks flew he looked around as people continued with their work, he stood from his desk and walked away quickly. For the next few days he had the feeling he was being followed at ever turn was a large man white haired man with a cane observing his every foot step, until finally he had enough.

Outside of his apartment building was parked a large black van with blacked out windows, reaching into his jacket he pulled out a small revolver and smashed threw the passenger side window as he looked into the van too be met with three pistols aimed at his head. From the driver's side a tall dark haired man looked at him and spoke with a harsh tone.

"Get in Alexander, we have to talk!"

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"We know more then you think… Alexander Forest, IBC News. Served as a reporter in Afghanistan for five years and many other conflicts in the last twenty years. After your divorce from Samantha Curtis you took a desk job, one week ago you had an encounter with a young woman. Since then you've been looking into her past, you broke into an encrypted website and accessed classified information on her… We've been following you ever since"

A voice came from behind him forcing him to whip his head around as he came face to face with the white haired man that had been following him holding a gun low aimed at his chest.

"Get in the van… NOW!"

"Who are you people?"

"Trouble Mister Forest, BIG Trouble. Get in The god damned van!"

Slowly the white haired man pushed the gun into Alexander's chest as he motioned him towards the back of the van, as the doors opened he was hit hard over the back of his head as the darkness claimed him he heard the voice of the white haired man speak slowly.

"That was not necessary, he was cooperating with us…"

Slowly his eyes opened as pain rang threw his head as he tried to move his arms, yet they where securely tied to the chair.

"What-What am I doing here? Who are you people?"

"Guardians of the true history Mister Forest… a secret history that has existed on this planet since before the written word, for over four thousand years we have recorded their stories. You have stumbled upon something that has been kept a closely guarded secret since then"

"The young woman with the lightening and the swords?

"Indeed"

"What is she? On the files I found claimed… claimed she is…"

With a laugh he continued.

"… 600 years old"

"Jenna Minoa 599 years old to be exact. I know this must come a huge shock but it's the truth. My name is Joe Dawson I'm a watcher, we watch and record immortal existence for future needs"

"Immortal what?"

Slowly he reached into his jacket and pulled out a small knife, glaring at the knife Alexander took a deep breath in shock as Joe walked towards him holding out the knife.

"What are you going to do? Kill me. If I don't show up… people will come for me"

"Relax Mister Forest, I'm not going to kill you"

Slowly he reached out and cut the binds on his wrist and feet before stepping back.

"I apologise for the manner in which you have been brought here, but our organisation demands extreme measures too secure our secrecy"

"Organisation? You mean these 'Watchers'?"

"Yes, follow me please, you are in no danger here. You are amongst friends Mister Forest, this way please"

With scepticism yet his years as a reporter he followed Joe threw the small steel door, he knew this could be the story of his career of anyone's career if he could get the story first he would probably get the Pulitzer prize for this.

Alexander followed Joe into a large room filled with computers, floor to ceiling files. The room was a buzz with activity as Joe lead his guest towards the far wall, suddenly a door burst open as a police officer walked in with an urgent look on his face.

"Dawson, We've lost Mendez, three hours ago"

"Mendez? Damn it he was a good man… Who too?"

"James Walker"

"Walker's a kid… how the hell? Never mind Close Mendez's file. Thanks Pete"

Joe slumped into a chair behind him as he looked at the shocked reporter who was giving him a questioning look.

"What does that mean you've lost one? Lost how?"

"It is a very long story… Now what do we do with you Mister Forest, Protocol suggests we dispose of you with appropriate measures, but having some one with your back ground on our side could be beneficial to our cause…"

Quickly a young man stepped forward and cut him off before he could complete his sentence.

"Joe this is crazy, he's a reporter we can't trust him with this"

"I don't know, I got a feeling about this guy"

"Yeah, like you did with Horton?"

Quickly Joe reached forward and punched him hard in his face, the young man fell to the floor with blood dripping from a cut on his lip. Shocked Alexander looked at Joe and then back to the man, as he stood the cut on lip healed before his eyes, with a he reached out his hand and introduced himself.

"My name is Adam, I'm an immortal"

"What? What the Fu… Hell is going on around here?"

"You have some things to think about Mister Forest… Remember one thing, we'll be watching you. If this gets out in anyway, I will turn you over to her!"

Slowly he turned around, as he saw who was standing behind him his eyes widened with shock and fear as he saw the young woman he had been researching only days before.

"You?"

"Good to see you again Mister Forest, remember what I said too you… they won't do it. But I WILL!"

**_IBC News Special Report…_**

_Five Days ago the body of one of own reporters Alexander Forest was discovered in his apartment in New York City, City Coroner reports he died of natural causes. His untimely death was a shock too us all, Alexander is survived by his ex-wife Samantha Curtis._

_Indeed our thoughts and prayers go with his family and Friends._

_Story By_

_GW Ryan_


End file.
